12 12 12 Fin del Mundo
by 0Namae-chii0
Summary: Una supernova está apunto de estallar. El final está cerca. ¿Cómo serán los últimos momentos de nuestros más queridos personajes de Durarara? FAIL DE SUMMARY feliz 12 del 12 del 12!


_**Disclaimer: Durarara! Tiene su propio dueño y los personajes no me pertenecen. **_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"_Tras minuciosos estudios, el grupo astronómico de Japón ha descubierto la existencia de una estrella supergigante roja de masa y tamaño descomunal incluso para las de su especie, que se encuentra peligrosamente cercana a la tierra. Los científicos informan que según los arduos estudios realizados en las últimas semanas, la estrella va a pasar a ser una supernova a las once cincuenta y nueve de la noche en horario japonés. Cuando llegue a esta fase la estrella colisionará, destruyendo a cuatro planetas en la fracción de un segundo; entre ellos a la Tierra y a Marte.  
Este no es ningún tipo de simulacro ni preludio, se trata de los resultados que han sido fruto de años de investigación.  
Luego de que se realizara una reunión internacional entre los presidentes de los países más poderosos, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que no existe ninguna clase salvación a este destino. El único consejo que el gobierno está dispuesto a dar, es el de quedarse en casa junto a la familia hasta que todo concluya. El gobierno de Estados Unidos ha intentado todo lo que está a su alcance para detener esta catástrofe pero…_"

Shizuo apagó la televisión. No aguantó las ganas de golpearse en el rostro. Tenía que despertarse de alguna forma, por lo que se plantó un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla derecha.

Pero en vez de despertarse, sintió un dolor punzante por el exceso de fuerza que había utilizado, he incluso sintió como un fluido espeso comenzaba a transitar dentro de su boca en busca de una salida… estaba saboreando su propia sangre. Todo era real. Al darse cuenta que este no era ningún tipo de pesadilla, tomó el control y volvió a encender el monitor.

"_Los religiosos dicen que esta es otra prueba que ha impuesto Dios. ¿Pero quién es Dios exactamente en estos instantes…?" _

Volvió a apagarla. No podía seguir escuchando. ¿Qué mierda estaba ocurriendo?

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, tenía que terminar de escuchar.

"_….Este es el final." _

La locutora silenció y tras aquel silencio aparecieron los típicos logos que indicaban el final de las noticias matutinas. Generalmente Shizuo no las veía pero…

Esta vez era diferente. Totalmente diferente.

El falso rubio se hallaba de pie en medio del salón de su apartamento, sin decir nada, ahogándose en su propio silencio. Ni se dio cuenta cuándo había comenzado a sudar. A sudar con descontrol, con inseguridad… Una inseguridad que no había sentido desde hacía muchos años atrás, en esos tiempos en los que se la pasaba en el hospital por una incontable cantidad de huesos rotos. Huesos que se rompía a diario.

Entreabrió los labios, tratando de hablar, pero lo único que logró gesticular fue un siseo silencioso, inaudible. Giró su mirada, desorientado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba pasando? No entendía nada, y tampoco podía concentrarse para entenderlo. Entre miradas y miradas sus ojos se detuvieron en una foto. En la foto de un castaño, que sin dudar brillaba a pesar de que carecía de expresión facial.  
La foto de su hermano.

- Mierda. – masculló antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El alegre doctor saltaba lleno de júbilo por la habitación de su apartamento, dirigiéndose al cuarto de su por siempre amada Celty. Este llevaba puesta su típica bata blanca de laboratorio, mientras recorría las habitaciones del lugar en busca de la Dullahan que andaba desaparecida. No la había encontrado en su habitación.

- C-e-l-t-y ~~ - La llamó con una infantilidad notable en su tono. – Celty querida, ¿En dónde te encuentras~? – insistió con cierta impaciencia cual niño pequeño.

El castaño, ya aburrido de buscar a Cenicienta, se sentó en un largo sillón de cuero negro que tenía en el salón principal, haciendo un puchero infantil.

- Moo~ Aparece de una vez Celty-chan~ - rogó con los cachetes inflados.

Y ahí apareció la Dullahan, de pie frente a él, "mirándolo" fijamente. O al menos eso hacía creer ya que el casco que llevaba en la cabeza dirigía su mirada hacia el doctor.

- ¡Así que sí estabas aquí Celty-sama~! – Sonrió ladino el pequeño médico.

Celty no dijo ni escribió nada. Sólo lo miraba como estatua.

- ¿Celty? – preguntó Shinra con cierta preocupación en su tono. - ¿Celty ocurre algo?

Se puso de pie y le tomó los hombros a su amada, pero esta se apartó repentinamente, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras su cuerpo se estremecía.

- ¡Celty! – Exclamó el doctor con cierto dolor por el rechazo - ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?

La Dullahan en la fracción de un segundo sacó su móvil del bolsillo y comenzó a escribir en él con una rapidez sobrehumana. Por muy rápida que fuera, demoró bastante en escribir todo lo que quería decirle al doctor, lo que _tenía_ que decirle.

El doctor se ajustó sus lentes mientras comenzaba a leer en voz alta.

- "Shinra, no te asustes pero algo está ocurriendo... Algo está _cercano_ a pasar y es bastante preocupante…"

A la medida que leía, el rostro del doctor comenzó a descomponerse, hasta que llegar al punto en el que sólo se percibía terror en sus ojos.

Rió nervioso mientras movía las manos de un lado a otro, inquietas.

- ¿Qué clase de broma pesada es esta Celty-chan? Moo~ sabía que estabas desarrollando tu lado cómico, ¡Pero esto es demasiado~!

Silenciosa, la chica tomó el control de la televisión y la prendió, dejando a un lado su móvil.

Shinra se dejó caer en el sillón como un saco de papas y sintió como se estremecía todo su cuerpo de terror mientras observaba la luminosa pantalla.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo de verdad.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El muchacho daba vueltas en su silla giratoria, mientras reía como un verdadero maniático.

- ¡Que divertido que divertido que divertido que divertido que divertido! – se escuchaba por todo el departamento.

El descompuesto rostro del muchacho reflejaba una felicidad enferma. Una felicidad putrefacta e insana… Una felicidad… demente.

El chico estaba demente.

- ¡Al fin ha llegado el momento! – exclamaba feliz mientras saltaba de su silla giratoria y pegaba su cuerpo al ventanal del departamento, sintiendo el calor de los rayos solares que se colaban a través del vidrio. – Me pregunto cuántas personas se suicidarán antes de la hora… -susurró con malicia mientras reía entre dientes.

Por el otro lado, su asistenta estaba empacando sus cosas, dispuesta a irse lo más pronto posible.

- ¡Mi Seiji! – lloriqueaba con preocupación, con los ojos vidriosos y la voz cortada. - ¡Mi Seiji me necesita! ¡Mi Seiji necesita a su Nee-chan!

La mujer tomó el pequeño bolso que anteriormente había preparado con todas sus cosas mientras salía del apartamento a toda prisa, ignorando a la maniática risotada que se comenzó a dispersar por el pasillo, proveniente del cuarto del que acababa de salir.

- Yo también me dispondré de salir. – Comentó en un tono alegre el pequeño hombresillo mientras bailaba por el cuarto colocándose su abrigo negro. - Después de todo, _no puedo_ perderme las reacciones de mis adorados humanos con todo el asunto~ - Rió con sarna mientras salía de su departamento dando saltitos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

- Mikado. – Escuchó que lo llamaba su viejo amigo - ¿Esto es como una película, no lo crees? – intentó de animarlo con una risa nerviosa, pero el otro parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos y lo ignoraba.  
El castaño tampoco estaba muy feliz que digamos, apenas sí podía hablar sin que se le quebrara la voz.

- Mikado-kun… - comentó la joven pelinegra mientras le tocaba el hombro. – Por favor, escúchanos…

El muchacho levantó la vista. ¿Ese día era el último que les quedaba? Aún no podía creérselo. Todo se había hecho tan corto… y a la vez tan largo…

Desde que había llegado a Ikebukuro, habían pasado tantas cosas, tantos peligros, tantos romances… Su vida comenzó desde que llegó a Ikebukuro. Tenía tantos planes para el futuro, tantas cosas que quería hacer… Pero todos esos planes quedaron dispersos en un oscuro balde que dejó caer en el abismo. Ya todo había terminado.

- Anri-chan… - Comentó el pelinegro con una mirada distanciada.  
Se puso de pie con dificultad, aún tratando de procesar la información que había recibido tan solo hace unos segundos atrás.

Anri lo observó con tristeza.

- Mik… - la voz de la muchacha se quebró antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, lanzándose en los brazos de sus dos amigos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. - ¡No quiero que todo acabe así! ¡No quiero! – gritoneaba entre el llanto.

Sus dos amigos, controlándose a duras penas, estrecharon con fuerza a su amiga, tratando de calmarla.

- Lo siento Anri, lo siento… - murmuró el ex integrante de los pañuelos amarillos mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. – Este es el final del camino. Es el final…

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, los tres se habían roto en pleno llanto.

Lloraban como niños pequeños perdidos en el bosque.

Aunque la verdad lloraban porque sabían que ese mismo día iban a morir.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

- Seiji… ¿No estás preocupado? – murmuró la muchacha de pelo castaño mientras se abrazaba al brazo de su amado con ternura.

El muchacho correspondió al abrazo con la misma delicadeza, susurrándole al oído con cariño.

- No temo de nada… Porque tú estás a mi lado…

La chica esbozó una sonrisa tierna mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo del castaño.

- Te amo, Seiji… - Le susurró feliz.

- Yo también te amo… -recibió como respuesta mientras entrelazaban sus manos y caminaban por el solitario parque de la ciudad.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

- Bleh, que asco. – comentó asqueado el pequeño hombresillo azabache mientras veía a los dos noviecitos caminando por el parque. – Amor eterno, que aburrido. – parloteó mientras daba la vuelta y continuaba su camino por la avenida principal de Ikebukuro.

Todo carecía de energía. No había nadie en ningún lado.

-¿Todos escondidos en casa, eh~? – mencionó al vacío con una sonrisa traviesa plantada en sus labios.

Ya había visto a unos cuantos cuerpos inertes tirados en el suelo, pero a nadie vivo.

- Me siento taaaan solito~ - se quejó infantil mientras saltaba por las calles. – Sólo los suicidas están aquí para acompañarme, que aburrido. –mencionó con un aire divertido mientras pateaba a una mujer que tenía el cráneo aplastado, con un charco de sangre por debajo, que de seguro había terminado así por haberse tirado de un edificio para abajo. – Pero bueno, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de que llegue la hora~.

Y ese fue su último comentario antes de desaparecer entre las calles de Ikebukuro.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

- ¡Kasuka! ¡Déjenme ver a Kasuka! – rugió con furia el camarero.

- S-Shizuo-san, la entrada está prohibida para todos…- se excusó uno de los guardias de la entrada. – Los actores decidieron quedarse juntos hasta el final…

- ¡Va a acabarse el mundo joder, vayan con sus familias si no quieren que los muela a golpes! – los amenazó furioso, mientras una venita se asomaba por su sien.

Varios de los guardias de seguridad cedieron ante la propuesta, pero aún bastantes se quedaron obstruyendo el paso entre el rubio teñido y la puerta de entrada.

- ¡Qué más da! – gritó uno - ¡No es como si nuestras familias nos quisieran de todos modos!

Un tic se asomó en el ojo del rubio. Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Shizuo tomó con ímpetu el primer auto que vio, y con su fuerza descomunal lo lanzó sin piedad hacia los indefensos guardias de seguridad, rompiendo la puerta en el camino…

Estos se limitaron a gritar por sus vidas mientras se corrían del camino del camarero.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Eran las once.

Once de la noche.

Dos chicas de la misma estatura comenzaron a correr por las calles de Ikebukuro. Una de ellas tenía el pelo largo y la otra el pelo corto. Ambas iban tomadas de las manos y se sonreían con picardía.

- A las tres, ¿Okay, nee-chan? – le preguntó la de pelo largo a la de pelo corto, la cual se limitó a asentir silenciosamente con la cabeza. – Okay. – prosiguió con alegría- Uno…

- Dos... – continuó su hermana con un tono inexpresivo.

- ¡Tres! – gritaron las dos a coro.

En ese instante, las dos muchachas inhalaron profundo antes de comenzar a gritar por las calles con todo el aire que sus pulmones les permitían.

- ¡TODOS JÚNTEMONOS EN LAS CALLES! ¡TODOS JÚNTEMONOS EN LAS CALLES! ¡TODOS DISFRUTEMOS NUESTROS ÚLTIMOS MOMENTOS JUNTOS….!

Gritaron una y otra vez, riendo mientras lo hacían.

Bajo el manto de oscuridad que cubría la ciudad, luz tras luz comenzaron a iluminar las calles, mientras personas temerosas salían de sus casas al frío de la noche.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Niños, mujeres, ancianos, muchos de ellos lloraban sin consuelo, algunos más fuertes trataban de calmar a sus familias, aunque en el fondo todos tenían miedo de la muerte. ¿Quién no?

Adolescentes corrían por las calles, ansiosos de pasar sus últimos momentos con sus novias, y familias enteras lloraban por los suicidios de algunos de los suyos. Pero eso ya no importaba. Todo se iba a acabar para todos.

Entre todas las personas que salían, se divisaba con claridad entre el gentío a los tres jefes de las tres bandas más conocidas de la ciudad. Mikado, Kida y Anri. Los tres iban tomados de las manos.

Mikado miró con nerviosismo los desastres que se estaban llevando a cabo en las calles, mientras que Kida aseguraba que había sido una tontería el salir.

Pero el joven Ryugamine era inteligente, demasiado inteligente a decir verdad.

Sacó su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje.

- ¿Mikado? – lo observó el castaño con una curiosidad algo apagada.- ¿Qué hac-

Pero antes de que pudiese concluir, comenzaron a sonar celulares.

La ciudad había sido invadida por los diversos sonidos de los celulares que recibían mensajes.

Paulatinamente, los ciudadanos comenzaron a sacar los móviles para leer el mensaje.

- Mandé un mensaje a los miembros de Dollars. –se limitó a decir mientras miraba al cielo distanciado. – Sólo un pequeño mensaje, nada más.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Heiwajima Shizuo sacaba su celular con algo de frustración mientras se llevaba a rastras a su hermano fuera del estudio de actores.

- Nii-chan, duele. – se quejó el menor.

El otro gruñó bajo, aunque al fin y al cabo terminó liberando su agarre, después de todo, en frente de él había una masa de gente que no se esperaba. Y todos revisaban sus celulares.

Decidió hacer lo mismo, y se encontró con una sorpresa que no se esperaba.

"_Todos valemos por igual, ¿Por qué mejor no nos tomamos las manos y aprovechamos nuestras últimas plegarias?_

_Admin._"

El jefe de los Dollars había vuelto a la vida, aunque no duraría mucho. Pero eso daba igual ahora.

Increíblemente las madres y los ancianos dejaron de llorar, se silenciaron con el simple mensaje de un crío. Un crío con mucho poder.

Dejando el llanto de algunos niños inquietos de lado, hubo un profundo silencio en todo Ikebukuro.

Shizuo resopló cansado, mientras le tomaba la mano a su hermano.

- No fue tan mala vida, ¿Eh? – le preguntó con un hilo de voz, intentando de ser amable en sus últimos momentos.

- Nii-chan, no tienes que fingir ser fuerte todo el tiempo. – le comentó su hermano con la voz algo cortada, pero resguardando su tranquilidad usual.

Shizuo lo quedó observando unos segundos, y cuando estuvo apunto de responderle a su hermano...

- Shizuo-kun. –le sonrió una persona por detrás. El rubio se dio vuelta con una tranquilidad inquietante, en donde distinguió con nitidez el rostro del doctor ilegal junto a la Dullahan. Ambos parecían algo asustados, pero también mantenían una tranquilidad algo sorprendente para la situación.

Y así comenzaron a juntarse manos. Largas hileras de manos que parecían no tener fin. Largas hileras de memorias, de llantos, de sentimientos escondidos.

Largas hileras de vida.

Largas hileras con deseosas de seguir viviendo.

Largas hileras de resignación.

Largas hileras de todo.

De repente, todas las pantallas de Ikebukuro se encendieron. Las de televisión, las de comerciales, aquellas pantallas gigantes que habían en los edificios que informaban los eventos más importantes de la ciudad… Todas se encendieron.

Y en las pantallas… se divisaron relojes. Y todos marcaban lo mismo. Marcaban la hora…

Eran las once con cincuenta y ocho minutos y treinta segundos.

Algunas personas volvieron a llorar, pero nadie soltó la mano de nadie. Todos se mantenían entrelazados. Todos…

Cuarenta segundos.

- Anri-chan, te amo. - pronunciaron con determinación los dos muchachos al mismo tiempo.

La chica, cuyas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, se limitó a sonreírles a ambos con ternura.

- Chicos, ustedes me salvaron la vida. No los cambiaría… por nada… -lloriqueó mientras una pequeña sonrisa se surcaba en sus temblorosos labios.

Cuarenta y cinco segundos.

- Celty, te he amado y siempre lo haré... -pronunció con cierta nostalgia el doctor ilegal.

Sin soltarse de manos, la hada se apoyó en el hombro del médico, temblorosa. Él por su parte, le besó la parte superior del casco con cariño. Al menos morirían juntos, justo como Shinra lo había soñado desde hacía años.

Cincuenta segundos.

- Kasuka. – lo llamó con tensión el rubio.

- ¿Dime nii-chan? – le preguntó mientras giraba su mirada hacia él.

El otro apretó su mano con un poco más de fuerza, pero procurando de no hacerle daño.

- Te cuidaré en donde quiera que te vayas. – afirmó el camarero, mirándolo fijamente.

El otro, a pesar de que se encontraba nervioso, fue capaz de sonreír.

Shizuo cerró los ojos, esperando con paciencia su momento.

Todos miraron hacia las pantallas cuando un cincuenta y nueve se divisó en los segundos, y entonces…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

- HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA~~~~~~~~~ - resonó una voz infantil por todo el lugar.

Todos los ciudadanos, alterados, voltearon sus miradas hacia las pantallas. En todas se divisaba con nitidez aquel rostro que el rubio odiaba tanto.

Esos ojos rojos… esa odiosa voz infantil… ese cabello negro…

Orihara Izaya.

Detrás de él, se encontraban sus hermanas menores, Kururi y Mairu. Ambas reían descontroladas.

- ¡Queridísimos ciudadanos de Japón, América, Italia y lo que sea! – Exclamó alegre mientras jugaba inquieto con sus manos. - ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado mi pequeña broma del año! ¡Les deseo un feliz doce de diciembre del 2012, Idioootas~! -comentó mientras les sacaba la lengua de una manera chistosa- _¡Bye bye~!_

Y con eso, todas las pantallas se apagaron.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

De repente, autos y postes de luz comenzaron a volar por los aires, y un Shizuo descontrolado gritaba el nombre de su mayor enemigo con euforia.

- ¡TEEEEEEEE MATARÉEEEEEE ORIHARAAAAA IZAYAAAAAAAAA!

**~Fin~**

**Bueno queridas fellas! Trolleadas? ¡Por supuesto que no mataría a nuestros amados personajes de Durarara! :'D Izaya es un troller de mierda :yaoming: por eso lo amo~ **

**Quiero críticas y sus opiniones por el one-shot :D ~ ¿Lo disfrutaron? **

**Me salió tan caca -cries- pero agradezcan que les hice algo especial para este día tan especial (?) **


End file.
